Can you love your enemy?
by HazelWind
Summary: The story of Briseis and Achilles - based more on the Illiad than the movie
1. My Life

First of all the legal stuff: I do not own any of the historical figures.  
  
Chapter One: My Life  
  
How can you love a monster? How can you love a destroyer of nations? How can you love a killer? The entire Trojan population would ask me these questions and probably more if they could.  
I was Briseis, the slave-girl to the mighty Prince Achilleus. Now I am his lover. How did this happen? When at first fear would fill my heart at the mention of his name, now love replaces it. I guess it all started that fateful day the Greeks decided to attack my city of King Mynes...  
We started to get reports from surrounding cities that they were under siege by the Greeks, who had recently declared war on Troy. The Greeks were being lead by the ruthless warrior Achilleus. It seemed as soon as we sent word that we would aid them news came that that city had fallen. As queen I was present at the presentation of the news, however, my husband, King Mynes always sent me away before details were discussed. I cannot complain about that for I did not care to know the specifics, but as queen I felt it was my duty. I despised the fact I was forced to obey a man who took great pleasure in that I could substitute for a punching bag. The abuse started at our wedding, I guess, for before that, when he was courting me, he was a generous, courteous gentleman who appeared to love me more than power. My father and mother both loved me dearly and knew I was too independent to be settled with a man who treated women as objects, decided that I was to marry Mynes. He was also the best warrior our city had ever seen, so we were betrothed. However, when both my parents had passed away and Mynes claimed the throne I saw how I was deceived. For the day he claimed the throne was the wedding day from hell. I was upset, my father was just buried, but as my duty I must wed the man my father had told me to, and no I did not love him either. That night I went to bed not expecting anything. I thought Mynes understood I did not want to sleep with him. He did not care about my wishes and took my virginity by force that night, claiming he hated me more than death. However, I only had to endure him for those first nights, because as it turned out he preferred to have the company of his charioteer, Alexander, and he just needed me to be king. I was only ten at the time.  
Than the reports started to come in that our allies were under attack. I knew Troy had been under siege for a while but it never called for our aid. News grew worse with every city sacked by the great destroyer of nations, Achilleus. Rumors flew about describing how terrible he was, that he was worth an entire army, these stories grew as city after city fell to him.  
Than the reports stopped. It seemed that the Greeks were done raiding the countryside. Little did we know that we were their next target. So the city was in a state of shock after six months of silence a report from a scout telling us that the Greeks were marching on us.  
Our city lasted longer than the other cities, except Troy, lasting almost three months. Enduring hell when finally one morning the Greeks broke through our defenses. No men survived, as the women huddled in the temple of Zeus... 


	2. The Greeks

Chapter Two: The Greeks  
  
Silence. It was over. The battle that raged since sunrise was over by mid-afternoon. Now it was silent. I had no clue to which side came out the winner. I hoped we had for a life of slavery was not an easy life, but I could handle it. I needed to know if we had beaten the Greeks or had been broken under their power.  
My question was answered shortly when a rough man's voice was heard outside the doors of the temple. "They're in here!" it exclaimed, shortly afterwards the doors were forced opened and I stood face to face with a Greek covered in gore. I didn't know what to think, say, or do. I just stood there staring at the total stranger in armor.  
"Queen Briseis?" He asked.  
"Yes," I responded feeling extremely dumb and unsure of myself.  
"Gather everyone together, if they are not so. They need to be registered," and with that the Greek turned and staked off leaving two guards in his place.  
The process went quickly. Name, age, position, skills, and general health were asked, than we were let alone. Men were taking things out form the city via wagons to where ships waited to carry them to the Greek camp at Troy, and women sat in shock. Their freedom taken from them in a course of a day. Not for me though. For once freedom was given to me, or so it felt like in an odd sort of way. My husband, whom I had hated, was dead. I did not care what became of me as long as I was away from him.  
I wandered through out the city aimlessly looking upon horrifying images of bodies' whole and dismembered that used to be men. In a state of quiet shock I walked into the makeshift hospital.  
While in there, I started to help men who had come for their wounds to be cared for. When I was stitching up a head wound a man covered in blood walked up to me. "I hear from the men you are a good healer. How experienced are you with more serious wounds?"  
Finishing up I turned to him replying, "I have read much in the arts of healing. I believe I could be helpful."  
He raised an eyebrow to me and scratched his chin, muttering to himself, "A woman who reads?" I decided not to respond thinking this short man had not wanted me to hear his comment, nor did I want to draw too much attention to myself. After awhile he said, "You will do. Come quickly, Patroclus is in a critical condition."  
Having no idea who Patroclus was I followed musing to myself how short the men were. I knew I was tall standing almost at six feet yet the men seemed to average 5'8". The tallest ones were my height. I recalled an old vow I had made when I was married – that if I should escape that marriage I would only look at taller men considering Mynes was so short.  
The room was darker than the one I had been in. On one of the tables lay a handsome man with an arrow is his chest. At once Meanes, the healer who had gotten me, started to work on whom I assumed to be Patroclus. I aided where I could. After what seemed to be all day it was over – Patroclus had a slight chance of living. I sat next to his bed talking softly to him although he was unconscious. Finally, I started to doze off losing myself to dreams that made no sense. 


	3. A Meeting

Chapter Three: A Meeting  
  
Moaning woke me up. The man next to Patroclus was making awful noises, altering all around that he was in pain. Rushing over to him I grab some poppy milk but hesitated – how much could he handle in this weakened state? Should I go for another painkiller? As I debated this I didn't hear the door open and was startled when a masculine voice said, "Don't give that to him unless you want him dead." As the man said this he bent down and pushed two spots on the man's neck.  
"What do you think you are doing? Who do you think you are?" I demanded fearing he had killed the man, who was no longer moaning. Pushing the stranger aside I checked if the man was ok.  
"He's fine," said the stranger, who was now next to Patroclus.  
"Who are you? What are you doing?" I asked again going to stand by Patroclus. The stranger looked me in the eye for quite some time. His gorgeous green eyes were searching my hazel ones as if looking into my soul. I did not like getting examined so, yet could not bring myself to turn away. This stranger seemed to draw me towards him – it was as if he had magical powers. Finally, his stare relaxed, his eyes seemed to have refocused but were still holding mine.  
"My name is Achilles. Patroclus is my best friend. I came here to check on him. However, Autmedon was in pain – I stopped that for him," he said after I turned my eyes away from his unwavering gaze.  
I busied myself with cleaning up odds and ends in the hospital avoiding Achilles the best I could without being rude. He went from bed to bed checking on the men. Most were asleep but when one was awake they would chat for a little bit about everything from the weather to Troy to home to religion. In spite of myself I listened to their conversations and caught myself gazing at Achilles more often than not. He wasn't the typical 'soldiering-type.' In fact he was quite the opposite. He was a good listener, kind, courteous, with a good sense of humor. After visiting with all the men he checked on Patroclus one last time before turning to me saying, "Could you please inform me when Patroclus wakes up Lady...."  
"Briseis," I filled in for him, "and yes I will."  
He gave me an odd half smile finished with tilting his head to the left before answering, "Thank you," and with that he left.  
More men came in. It was an endless stream of men with all sorts of injuries after the little break when I met Achilles.  
I was tired and hungry. In need of a break I left after making sure Patroclus was taken care of, and found to my surprise it was evening. I stood looking at my once royal house now nothing but a soon to be ruin. I suddenly felt nausea spreading through my core and tears rising in my eyes. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I flew down to the beach to a secluded spot no one else knew about. Collapsing on the sand I cried till sleep over took me.  
I woke with a start as an owl hooted nearby. Knowing I should be getting back I started to get up. That is when I heard splashing from around the corner. Finding some bushes I hide away fearing who it might be and what he would do to me. Than I saw him. A god, a man like a god. Tall, extremely well built, his arms and shoulders defined from years of fighting as his chest was. He had a six-pack. Suddenly, as if he heard something he turned allowing me to see his back muscles were just as developed as his front side. My eyes traveled down his body to discover his legs were well toned. He was not a giant but not wiry, he must have definitely have been a great warrior. I could not see the details of his face but his hair was shaved off and he was clean cut. Unlike my late husband who had been as hairy as a dog this man had no hair on his body. The muscles working smoothly under his shorts as he walked towards me. I kept as still as I could trying not to allow him any idea I was in the bushes. Glancing down to make sure my body was hidden, and upon looking up I discovered that he had disappeared.  
Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and forced upward quickly. An arm around my waist and a hand on my throat pulled me back from the bushes till my back hit a firm body.  
"Please don't hurt me!" I choked out.  
"Briseis?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.  
"Yes," I whispered. He released me from the grip and I turned around looking at the ground. Till I saw his feet my eyes going up his body until I was looking up into his gorgeous green eyes.  
"Achilles?" I asked in a hushed voice.  
"I'm surprised you recognized me after meeting me only once when I had armor on."  
"Your eyes and voice were enough," I answered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was swimming, than I came across this beach and decided to look around. How is Patroclus?"  
Remembering my promise I replied, "I needed a break from everything. I left the healers in charge. Sorry, but I needed to clear my mind with everything happening I just... I just..." With that I fell silent unable to describe everything to this man who I had mistaken for Apollo. Looking up at him silently pleading for him to understand me.  
"I know," he answered, "why do you think I went for a swim? Sometimes a person needs time alone to think over things that are too personal to share at that moment." There was a pause, both of us unsure what to do. I was wondering what he had to think over that was 'too personal to share' and why I was so drawn to this man.  
"Won't you get in trouble with your leader for taking a break?" I asked finding the silence comfortable, and in that way disturbing.  
"Agamemnon?"  
"No, Achilleus." I said in confusion, and became more so when he laughed.  
"It is hard to get in trouble with yourself."  
"Achilleus?"  
"That's my formal name. Please call me Achilles. In fact I really..." he fell silent looking beyond me.  
"You really?"  
"Oh, umm, nothing it's just..." he paused again straining his eyes and ears.  
'Odd.' I thought. When I was about to ask him to explain he said, "I just hate the sound of it. Come on, I'll walk you back." Seeing my hesitation he added, "I trust my men with many things except some of them miss their wives and girlfriends too much. If you understand me."  
"That's why I hide when I heard you, and how can I trust you?"  
"I'm not like that."  
"That means nothing to me."  
"Ok. Well, let's put it this way, if I wanted to do something it would already be done."  
"Oh, ok." I said realizing how true this was.  
"I'll walk you back."  
"That's ok – there's a road right there that will get you back, you go on ahead – I need some more time."  
"No, come on, I'll walk you back now," he said with an authoritative voice, one that reminded me of the great general of men this man in front of me was. Than it struck me – he was young, about my age, which was sixteen.  
"I don't want to burden you," I responded trying to get him to leave me alone politely, so not to be hit. I could tell he was not going to back down, neither was I, and than I knew he knew I was just as stubborn as he was.  
"Queen Briseis would you allow me the honor of escorting you back?"  
"Listen buddy I am not..."  
"Unless you want to die, you will leave now." I was dumbfounded at his whispered interruption.  
"What do you mean?" I asked in a hushed voice, "I thought I could trust you."  
"You can trust me, but we aren't alone," he whispered to me.  
"I'm surprised the great Achilleus hasn't already gotten you back to the castle," a familar voice said off to the side. "So Achilleus are you so taken with my wife your lengendary sixth sense failed you?"  
I glanced from Mynes to Achilles, unsure now of the entire situtation. The fact that Mynes was alive, my feelings, this sixth sense, the fall of my city, everything was swimming inside my head. As I ws looking at Achilles, who had not responded, I noticed on his extremely handsome face a small smile started to appear. Suddenly, his right arm flew out in front of my throat catching an arrow aimed at me, and at the same time catching another arrow his left aimed at him. Mynes started to clap in applause saying, "So maybe not all your senses are thrown off by my Briseis. However, I doubt you'll be able to get both of you out alive. Men! Kill them! Kill them both!"  
With that the entire area burst forth with Mynes' men. We were surrounded and out numbered. But worst of all we had no weapons. With several war cries they attacked swinging swords ready to spill our blood. Achilles had worked his way in front of me doding and kickboxing against the men. Looking around I spotted a log, and I would used it to joist with anyone who attacked me. I than heard footsteps behind me, only too late – I felt the blow and darkness covered my eyes. 


	4. Questions

Chapter Four: Questions

The next thing I knew was an extremely painful headache, so much so I wished that I were dead. "Finally up I see," Achilles voice came splitting through my brain like a lightening bolt.

"By the gods it hurts," I moaned covering my face with my hands.

"Sit up and put your face down." Without question I followed his order. Placing his hands on my neck he squeezed.

"Ummm..." I groaned when he took away his hands I realized my headache was gone. However, in its place was a pleasant burning sensation on my neck where his hands were.

"Better?"

"Much, thank you," I said looking up and noticing we were in the hospital wing. "You carried me back?"

"You left me little choice," he replied sitting down in the chair next to my bed. He now was in a simple green tunic with sandals, making his eyes stand out and showing off his strawberry blond hair.

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out."

"No, what happened with the fight?"

"We won."

"What about Mynes?"

"He won't threaten you again."

"You killed him?"

"Yes."

"But he was a fabulous warrior."

"You sorry about it?"

"No." Seeing his face of confusion mixed with amusement, I blurted out, "You heard him order his men to kill us. I never really wanted to marry him. He hated me, and I him. I hated him more everyday because he always tried to break my ribs with punches or kicks." I suddenly stopped realizing I just told Achilles something that I had kept a secret from everyone, and something I did not want anyone to know about – it was sort of embarrassing.

"It was not your fault," he said simply looking at me with a small smile that shouted he understood what I was going through. He reached up tentively slowing coming to a stop right before continuing onto brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen onto my face. Removing his hand quickly he went on to say, "Yes, Mynes was a good warrior." He looked over to where Patroclus was. "Mynes, in fact, got my friend with that arrow."

Sensing guilt I replied, "it was not your fault."

Turning back to me he smiled slightly, and that's when I noticed the gash.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed, looking at the gapping wound.

"It's nothing. It will heal soon enough."

"It's not nothing – that's a gash which requires stitches," I said making to get out of bed.

"Briseis, really it's nothing. After today you need rest."

"I'm not a fragile flower!"

"Briseis, I suppose you are not," he said getting up, "but after a concussion rest is important, more important that some stitches. Now relax, I have to check on the defenses. Goodbye."

"Defenses?"

"Yeah it appears Mynes knew about our plans and sent for the Antackees, which just arrived as we encountered Mynes and his men."

"Who are the Antackees?"

"Fierce warriors that hunt men like wolves."

"You don't like them."

"Pretty much," hearing shouts in the distances he quickly said, "you rest – bye." And with that he left.

After awhile of sitting there dumbfounded I made my way to Patroclus, who was finally up. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, you heard Achilleus you should rest."

"I also promised him that I would look after you."

"Don't worry about me. Prepare for the wounded. The Antackees are tough warriors."

"Achilles said they hunted men like wolves."

"Achilles?"

"Isn't that also his name?"

"Yeah, but its just... Anyway, yes they do fight like a pack of wolves hunting prey."

"Will we win?"

"Achilles won't go down without a fight. Besides..." he stopped looking very unsure how to continue.

"Besides?"

"What is your relationship with my cousin?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you involved with him?"

"What!?! No! We just met."

"Hmm," was all the reply he gave me.

"Why are you asking such questions?"

"Just a hunch – it's nothing."

Before I could reply the injured started to come in, and I knew what had to be done. They came in waves of five here ten in the next, each wave at different intervals. I worked long hours that day taking no break. Through out the night I did what I could to relieve the suffering of the men who looked healing. The muscles in my back, arms, and legs were exhausted and cramping up. My head was pounding again, and lack of food and water were aiding in these affects. It was not up until dark did the men stop coming in. The hospital was packed with me. Still I made my rounds checking and helping.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" Achilles' voice broke into my foggy mind, clearing it up.

Turning to him I saw him once again in armor. "You need stitches for your arm – follow me."

He did not budge in fact his response startled me. "You look awful. Go clean up, eat, that get to bed."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Excuse me?"

"Do as I say."

"Excuse me?"

"Lady Briseis please take a break."

"Don't order me around."

"He can do what ever he pleases." A gruff voice interrupted us, "after all why shouldn't everyone listen to the great Achilleus? The son of..."

"That's enough out of you Therties!" Patroclus interrupted him glaring. Glancing from him to the hideously deformed man, Therties to Achilles, who was looking at this man with such contempt it made my blood run cold. Than I heard his voice, it spoke volumes; cold fear gripped me as I gazed upon this man, who could pass for a god. His voice that up to this point had been warm was frozen and somehow grew into something that was incredibly powerful. It was a voice of the cold-blooded killing machine I had heard he was. I looked back to Therties to see him shaking with fear that he ran – fast.

"Lady Briseis you have been going all day, you should take a break," Patroclus said to me.

Looking at the two best friends I decided that it was pointless to argue. Shrugging I turned to leave, closing the door behind me I realized how tired I was. Stumbling forward I somehow managed to make it one of the shelters for slaves.


	5. Theries

Chapter Five: Therties

I had just lain down when Therties came in, banging the door. He stood there scanning the room. Finally, his gaze came to rest on me. Nausea swept over me followed by fear and hate. Just from his stare I knew what he had in mind. "No," I thought, "no, I'm not going to serve that monster's bed. No way."

"You come with me," he said in his gruff voice pointing towards me.

"I'm under orders to rest."

"I'm ordering you otherwise."

"You dare to over ride the direct orders of your leader?"

"That brat isn't my leader. I answer directly to Lord Marshal Agamemnon," he replied to me puffing out his chest.

"Right now you answer to Achilleus."

"That isn't quite right."

"Care to explain?"  
"Come with me now."

"I'm to rest."

"Fine – I'll go to you," and with that he started to come towards me. When he was within four feet of me I jumped up and sprinted out of there as fast as my worn-out legs would carry me. Therties was close behind me. Patroclus and Achilles seemed to be able to get rid of Therties so I ran with all my might towards the hospital, praying they would still be there and my legs did not give out.

Bursting through the doors, I ran straight into both of them.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Achilles asked with a puzzled expression.

"Therties," was all I managed to gasp out. At that Patroclus and Achilles both exchanged looks, before they could look away Therties slammed the doors behind him.

"Settle down sergeant," Achilles' order as Therties stalked over.

"I'm not in your chain of command Achilleus."

"Sergeant I'm ordering you to claim down."

"I work for the High King, not you."

"As of this moment you are in my chain of command – you are in a hospital settle down," Achilles' voice was once again cold.

Therties paused. Standing still he looked unsure of himself. Fear was obvious in his face. Looking closer I noticed it was reluctant fear but that was not the main emotion. Therties hated and feared the fact that he respected Achilles; a boy compared to him yet a far superior warrior. Therties was probably an ordinary soldier slowly moving up the ranks and at age of about twenty-five was being shown up by someone far younger than he was. However, seeing his glance at me I knew no amount of respect or fear would allow him to back down. Lust was far more important to him at that moment. Sensing this Achilles step in front of me as Patroclus struggled to a sitting position on his hospital bed – he was not about to let his best friend be alone in this fight.

"All I want is to be with that girlfriend of mine."

At this I saw the muscles in Achilles' back tighten up, he stood there tense but in control. "Sergeant, the north wall needs support gather your squad and report to Antilocus."

"I'm off duty."

"We are under siege – there is no off duty."

"It's because you want her."

"I said report to the north wall."

"The High King Agamemnon is going to be disappointed that you are slacking while on duty, Achilles."

I heard Patroclus' tense at the name. "You are to address your commanding officer with respect sergeant," he barked.

By now the rest of the hospital was looking on our argument with great interest, most were looking at me – wondering who I was and why these men were fighting over me. When Patroclus said this on lookers voiced their agreement.

Therties suddenly backed down but before he left he said looking at me, "This is not over."

"Leave her out of this Therties," Achilles replied shifting his weight to block me further.

"It's not over," Therties said now looking at Achilles.

"We shall see." And with that Therties went off.

"Are you alright?" Both of them asked at once.

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks. Yeah, I think I'm ok," I said a little shaken by what could have happened.

Turning towards Patroclus, Achilles said, "Have a good night. I'll check in on you tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok. Good-night."

"Lady Briseis, apparently you are not that safe at the shelter, please stay here in the hospital. But get some rest," Achilles said to me.

"Yes my lord."

"Good-night."

"Good-night."

With that Achilles pulled on his helmet and walked off into the night.

"He is going to burn out," Autmendon spoke from his bed, "he can't support the army alone."

"I agree, but who else could? He's the Greek's backbone, without him...well I don't want to think about it." Patroclus responded slowly lowering himself back down.

"Could I get you two anything?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Just an answer," Autmendon said.

"Ok," I replied not sure what he meant.

"Is Achilles getting involved with you?"

"No. Why do people keep asking me that?"

This time Patroclus answer, "you see I've known Achilles basically his whole life – we are the best of friends. In fact I think I know him better that he knows himself, and it is just I have never seen him allow a relative stranger call him Achilles so fast."

"Nor have I seen him get so protective over a relative stranger, like Patroclus said," Autmendon also said.

All I could say is, "I don't understand."

"What they are trying to say is basically Achilles has taken a liking to you. Let me introduce myself, Lady Briseis, I am Phoenix, Achilles' old tutor," an elderly man said.

I was dumbfounded. Once again all of the emotions came swarming upon me – I wanted to run, I wanted to be by myself, most of all I wanted to cry. I was overwhelmed. Everything just hit me leaving me feel too vulnerable for my liking. The wall I created around myself since my marriage fell with my city. With this new information I said goodnight and excused myself. Finding a quiet, dark corner I tried to get some sleep.


	6. Posion

Chapter Six: Poison

I woke to an earthquake. Dust came shifting down from all the cracks. Sitting up I looked around at the men running around shouting at each other.

"What is going on?" I asked when I reached Patroclus, who was still lying down trying to rise.

"The Antackees must of blasted a hole in the wall – they have been attacking since sunrise. However, this blasted wound is preventing me from helping," he grunted looking quite put out.

"What should I do to help?" I asked.

"The wounded need help – separate those who can walk from those who can't from those close to death."

"Ok," I said hesitating understanding what he said but not why.

"Supplies are running low – care must be put into where it will do the most good – in this case those able to fight."

"I understand, but I don't agree. How can you sacrifice your men?"

"Trust me, I don't like it. However it is a risk we must take. Do it."

"Fine."

All day long I was placing men in different groups, yet I couldn't bring myself to sacrifice anyone. All day long I tended the wounds of the injured, both physically and mentally.

It was evening when I was on a small break to eat a small amount of dinner, when I saw Achilles enter half carrying, half dragging a man twice his size. The head doctor rushed over with assistants to get the man who had an arrow through his throat. With the weight lifted Achilles straighten up a little and glanced around to make sure no one was looking when he yawned trying to cover it up. Than he saw me, and gave me a sheepish smile, turning around he left. Something in his step made me get up and follow him – something was wrong. Walking out the door I noticed he had stopped to sit at a bench and now was leaning against the building.

Kneeling in front of him I asked, "What can I do?"

Slowly opening his eyes he looked at me, than shook his head no.

Remembering his arm I sat next to him and lifted his selves to see how it was – to my great surprise it was gone without a scar. Thinking I was mistaken I went to look at the other arm.

"No, it is healed," Achilles' voice was tired.

"But that wound needed stitches – how?"

"I'm complicated."

"In more than one way."

"Don't ask."

"What can I do for you? You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"Seriously, there must be something."

Shacking his head he got to his feet but would have gone down to his knees if I hadn't caught him. He wasn't a huge man but he was athletic and muscular. I almost collapsed under his weight, at 6'1" he must of weighed around 200 pounds. Somehow I managed to get him to the hospital doors. Achilles was hardly conscious – pounding the doors while my body was shacking under his weight. I heard footsteps, but I also heard Achilles muttering something similar to "aeronous." The doors opened the assistant looked in shock.

"By the gods! Achilleus are you ok?" He seemed to be in great distress, "Meanes – Meanes – come quickly Achilleus has been injured!"

I heard shuffling than Meanes was at the door asking, "what has happened?"

I quickly told him than asked about Aeronus as we carried Achilles towards a bed.

"Aeronus?" Meanes asked, "why are you curious about it?"

"Achilleus just muttered something like it."

Meanes turned towards Achilles asking, "Did you get hit with a dart?"  
"Neck," Achilles' voice sounded far off and faint.

Orders were shouted for men to the Athasphas plant and Stiroff root.

"How bad is it?"

"Can't feel legs," Achilles managed to speak. It was obvious he was struggling to stay conscious, trying to force his body to obey his commands yet Aeronus was winning.

Meanes took me aside saying, "Briseis, you have done so much already, and I thank you for your wonderful help, yet your services are still needed. Aeronus is an extremely dangerous and fast acting poison. If Achilleus wasn't a demigod he probably would be dead by now, yet he was on the brink of exhaustion to being with and Mynes' sword had a different type of poison on it."

Upon seeing my confusion he elaborated, "Mynes managed to slash Achilleus' arm before he died. This weakened Achilleus' body. Than with this war, exhaustion is common and Achilleus has yet to collapse to it but he has been close to it for some time now."

"His wound healed no problem," I commented.

"His mother, who is a goddess, dipped him in the River Styx when he was an infant this has made him nearly impossible to be killed by wounds. It also gave him an extraordinary ability to heal much more quickly than normal mortals than combined with the fact that he is a demigod well you have notice what happens. Yet poison can kill him, and if not kill him weaken him to the state of being like a mortal. So than with the dart hitting him the effects are drastic, if fact it could kill him. I don't think he even really knew what was going to happen or how fast everything would occur because he would have sought medical attention for it first. Already his legs are useless, his arms will go next, slowly his body will shut down; death is probably already coming for him," he continued with a hushed voiced.

"But there is something we can do – isn't there?" I pleaded searching his face for evidence that he was wrong.

"I called for the two things in this world which could help him, but they are hard to find and rare. It is up to him to fight this battle. Let's hope he can remain conscious until we get the plants – if we get the plants," and with that he turned to walk away, but before he did he said, "although it is a tough time do not despair too much for I have seen Achilleus survive some things that I had deemed just as impossible. He's a fighter to the very end."

Turning around I noticed Automedon and Patroclus were is a deep discussion with some healers. By the frequent glances in Achilles' direction I knew they were having a similar conversation to the one I just had. Looking more closely at Achilles I noticed he had in fact fallen asleep.

"My lord! Wake up!" I exclaimed hurrying over to him, "you must stay awake for us to give you the herbs."

All I got in response was a moan. However I continued, "Achilles you must fight this."

"I know," came his faint voice, "tell me about yourself."

Not quite sure how to tell him about myself but thinking it would be best in order to keep him from falling asleep I started. I told him about my city and our way of life. And so I stayed there keeping him as awake as possible. My culture was enough to keep me talking for hours, finally when I though I was running out of things to say I noticed a man talking to Patroclus who nodded and the man than headed over in our direction.

"General?" The man asked looking quite unsure, for Achilles was half way between consciousness and beyond. Glancing to Patroclus, who again nodded, the man bent down closer to Achilles and continued. "The dart came from Tydius. Achilles do you understand me? Tydius is here and probably shot you with poisoned dart. Achilles you must wake-up, how do we take on Tydius? Our defenses were not meant to last for an extended siege."

To my surprise Achilles' eyes opened. "Tydius?" he asked faintly but with a distinct edge of anger.

"He is here."

With that news his eyes closed and he nodded. Slowly but with a clear commanding tone he answered, "Get my gear."

"Sir?" The stranger said with confusion, "you cannot fight him sir in the condition that you are in. You must wait and rest for the herbs, I am merely here to inform you."

His replied obviously did not sit will with Achilles anger flashed on his face briefly before being quickly masked, so quick in fact I thought I was seeing things. "Anticulous. Tydius knows he hit me with that dart, and thinks I'll be out of his way," he replied once again in a slow forced voice. "You are built like me and look similar. If you attack Tydius at his camp, it will throw him off. If he thinks you are me, he'll think twice before starting any attacks. He has always feared underestimating his enemies, and if you convince him he has done so it will turn out to our advantage."

"But sir I can't possible be you."

"It should not be that hard – just encourage the men don't fight. All you need to do is buy some time for us. Tydius will hopefully become overly cautious if he thinks he is underestimating me."

After awhile Automedon spoke up, "Achilles why can't you think about yourself for once? Stop thinking of this war and how to win."

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" When Achilles answered it was with a tired voice, showing that he was not up to an argument with Automedon at this particular moment.

"Not exactly – no," Patroclus answered.

"Do you want Anticulous to go by himself or with some back up? Because by himself Tydius will think you are perfectly fine and not afraid of him," I said, "Well at least the stories I've heard said that you would attack alone."

To this the men turned to face me. The assistant started to chuckle shaking his head, making it clear that I was wrong, and I was out of line.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, I thought...well you know..." I stammered feeling foolish.

"Good plan. In fact that is what we need you, Anticulous, to do, that is if you are up to it. You basically need to become Achilles, although, attacking an entire army by himself may be too much. How about when Tydius goes to nearby areas with a handful of soldiers?" Patroclus said, coming to my rescue. Still unsure of myself I glanced around and caught Achilles' eyes. Noticing the small smile and nod he gave me for reinsurance I began to feel much better, and with that I excused myself.

The morning I went back to the hospital. There I heard Anticulous raised havoc on Tydius the previous night, explaining the strange quiet.

"Lady Briseis," I barely heard my name being muttered by Achilles.

"My lord?" I asked settling myself down next to him.

"Please continue telling me about yourself, and not just your culture this time." Achilles said.

"But my life isn't very interesting."

"I would like to know more about you."

"Why? You tell me about yourself. Surely you must have had an interesting life."

"Perhaps one day I will tell you."

"I would like to know."

"Basically it is a tale of a warrior, but you are different from other women."

"Really?" Now he had me curious.

"Most women get sick or faint in hospitals, however, you are a skilled healer that taught herself through reading none the less, and than you can come up with battle strategies. I must admit you intrigue me. Now please tell me about yourself."

"My lord, my life is dull, as for a warrior's life – what is it like? It must be wonderful!"

"Oh, it does have its good points. My life has been everything but stable. No, Lady Briseis, my story isn't something to be told right now. Apparently yours isn't either. So..." he stopped looking very thoughtful.

"You are getting much better my lord."

"Achilles – please don't call me 'my lord'."

"Than you shouldn't call me a lady – for I am anything but that."

"Deal."

"Sir, the enemy is on the move," Anticulous interrupted us.

"Which division is he using to lead?"

"The third center."

"Strengthen the right flank."

"How are men to be stretched?"  
"All injured who can carry a sword go to the positions you call men from."

"Sir?"

"You can do it Anticulous. This is your chance to prove yourself as the next in command with Patroclus and I out of the fighting – the defenses must at least hold."

"Sir?"

"You know my mind – always go on the offensive never defense."

"Yeah, act don't react."

"Exactly."

"Glad to see you are getting better – I think, how is it?"  
"It will get worse before it gets better."

"Your stable."

"For now."

"How bad will it get? I mean, come on, you are going to get better aren't you? You have to."

"Don't worry about me – the walls need to be worried about."

"Yes sir," and with that Anticulous left.


	7. Death

Chapter Seven: Death

My day continued on, much in the same way as it had all the other days. I worked with the injured, constantly being interrupted by new waves of patients. Days came and went. The Antackees didn't leave yet never pushed forward again. My concern was focused on Achilles, who was continuously slipping into and out of consciousness. Anticulous played his part the best way possible through out it all.

It was a week after the poisoned dart hit Achilles when I decided to go into the hospital earlier than usual. Something inside me told me hurry; it felt as if something was out of place – something was empty. As I entered the hospital I noticed how quiet it was – feeling quite on edge I continued forward towards Achilles and Patroclus, who I had become friends with, if you could say that. Than I noticed Patroclus standing up next to Achilles' bed looking at the doctor with a white face. Than I knew what had happened. I knew Achilles must have passed away.

"He's not dead," Patroclus said. "I won't let him die on me."

"Patroclus – I'm sorry, but..."

"What do you know?" Patroclus shouted, making me jump, "Nothing! You know absolutely nothing! You've killed so many."

"So have you," came the reply softly.

With that Patroclus bent over shacking Achilles as if to wake him from sleep, saying, "Come on Achilles. Come on – show them! Come on open your eyes, open your eyes!" Getting no response he started to become rougher, "Fight! Achilles, fight it! Open your eyes – wake up! Wake up!" By the end of it he was actually pounding on his chest his angry shouts slowly becoming upset sobs.

"He cannot not be gone," one of the aids, said in disbelief.

"No, this can't be happening." I thought watching the scene unfold as if it was years away. Not realizing tears were falling down my cheeks I walked forward till I reached the bed. "Achilles?" I asked shocked at seeing how pale his face was. Silently I thought, "Achilles, if you can hear me, please come back. We need you here. I need you here. Please come back. Achilles none of us can stand to see you leave – not now, not when the Antackees are so strong, and your men are depending on you so heavily. All of us have put our hopes and dreams on you – can you let us all down? Please do as Patroclus says and wake up and come back to me."

"No! He isn't gone." Patroclus whispered, "Wake up. Please wake up! Don't you leave me! Don't leave! Wake up! Please, please open your eyes and wake up! You never have given up before; don't make this an exception. You have never run away from anything in your life, you're the bravest person I have ever known so you see you can't leave now. Please not now, when everyone is depending on you." Than he started to cry out to Athena, "Grey eyed goddess of battle you are his patron goddess how could you allow him to die now? How could you abandon him like this? Where are you when he actually is of need of you?"

Than it happened Achilles gasped and almost sat straight up. I just stood there in shock looking wide-eyed at Achilles who was obviously very disoriented.

"You! I love you! Thank you Athena!" Patroclus cried pulling him into a bear hug.

"Hey! Get off of me!" I heard Achilles muffled voice, making me laugh.

Suddenly Patroclus stood up almost throwing his cousin and best friend off the bed, looking furious, "How could you do that? Did you really wanted to scare me? Never, do you hear me? Never ever do that to me again!"

With that I looked at Achilles, who was now looking rather amused by his cousin's outburst.

Patroclus continued saying, "You're my little cousin, and I'm here to protect you, and I don't want you hurt..."

He was interrupted by Achilles laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh you, you, you..." Patroclus said still looking angry but a smile slowly growing on his handsome face, "It's good to have you back."

"I had to go under to fight it, you know that," Achilles said in a very sober voice. I noticed his face of concern and worry as it crossed his face briefly. "Anyway, tell me of the Antackees situation."

"By the gods you really are back, how do you feel?" the doctor said.

"Great, actually. What is happening with the military situation?"

With that the officers who had been standing around came forward eager to tell their beloved commander any news. At this I felt awkward and rejected, so I quietly slipped away, deciding a walk would be the best thing to clear my head. Why did I cry? Why did I care if he lived or died? Why was he so concerned about Patroclus protecting him? Why did he ignore me? Through out the day I wandered around the city.

It wasn't until a week later that I ran into Achilles again. It was midnight, and not being able to sleep I once again went for a walk. Nobody except a couple of guards were up. The Antackees had not done anything for a week – it was a strained peace that had settled on my once beautiful city. I found myself walking towards the part of the outer wall, which had a secret passageway in it. Suddenly, a part of the wall moved! Not wanting to alert the intruder by making a sound I dashed to get under cover. Trying to stop breathing so hard I didn't like the fact that I was a slave, yet this army didn't make me feel like a total slave, so I would do something if I had to. I had heard what the Antackees did to women and I knew that I was better off with the Greeks. Looking I saw a man painted black slip in noiselessly, none of the guards taking any notice. Seizing a wooden log I waited till he passed me. Jumping out of my hiding spot I swung with all my might, yet I was too slow. The man nimbly ducked out of the way and moved behind me in a blink of the eye. Before I knew it I had a knife to my throat.

"Go on. I know what you creatures do to woman – cutting my throat won't prove you're brave though!"

"No it wouldn't."

"Achilles?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I think I should ask you that question. You should be careful – I could have killed you," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Well what are you doing all painted up?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Neither did you."

"Good – night."

"I was just going for a walk because I couldn't sleep," I finally answered hoping for some reason he did not leave me.

"Drink some warm milk – normally that helps people sleep."

"Thanks for the advice." Seeing him about to walk away I added, "Would you mind walking with me to get it?" I couldn't believe I said that – why couldn't I think about what I said before it came out?

Looking at me Achilles took awhile before answering, "Lady Briseis I will escort you to the center square, but than I must take my leave."

"Thank you." I replied stunned by the formal tone, and I stood there waiting for his arm to be offered.

"Are you coming?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Yes." I said walking pass him. "What is his problem?" I thought.

"Lady Briseis I would like it if you didn't tell anyone about this night."

Turning around to look at him, I was about ask him why, but before I could he continued, "Promise me you will not let this encounter be known to anyone."

"You have my word."

"Thank you my lady."

The rest of the walk was in silence. I was dying to ask what he was up to, but I knew he wouldn't answer me. The center square came up too quickly – I enjoyed the protection he offered.

Turning to him I said, "good-night."

"Lady Briseis, I never thanked you." Achilles said looking sheepish.

"For what?"

"For helping me a week ago."

"I didn't help you, Patroclus did."

"Yeah he did, and I heard him, yet I thought I heard...oh never mind it probably was something else. Good-night." He said turning to walk away.

"I did ask you to come back," I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. I didn't want him to think I cared too much about him.

"So it was you," he said turning back to me, "thank you."

"Good-night." I said shocked he had heard me.

"You too," and with that he left me standing outside the door to the storeroom.


	8. Asleep

Chapter Eight: Asleep

The next day as I was cleaning clothes I overheard Patroclus talking with Phoenix. He was saying, "The Green Dragon is here."

"Does Achilles know?"

"I don't think he does – and I think we should keep it that way, for now."

"Hmmm, it's news he would want to know, but I agree he is in a weakened state – that dart took its toll on him," Phoenix said with concern.

"When should we tell him? I agree he isn't strong enough to take the Green Dragon on, but you know how important this is to him."

"He almost died – this is no time to risk it."

"If he finds out, he will go after the Green Dragon regardless," Patroclus said.

"Come on, this is no place to discuss such matters."

With that the two men walked away. Now I was becoming confused – surely Achilles was in no state to go about, according to them, yet I just saw him last night, and what was the big deal about this Green Dragon? Who was it or what was it? I couldn't talk with the other slaves; none of them cared what happened in the world. I didn't want to ask the men – do to my promise, and in order not to raise suspicion of my eavesdropping.

I decided to see Achilles and ask him about last night. I walked up to his room, and right before I knocked the door opened and Meanes walked out.

"Oh! Hello, Briseis. What brings you here?"

"I came to see how Achilles was doing, sir."

"He is well, yet not fully recovered. I gave him some cornaliney root – he is young so everything should be alright is a day or two."

"What is cornaliney root?"

"He needs to rest – it is a root that could put Zeus into such a deep slumber that nothing could wake him – yet it does allow the person to carry on conversations. A strange plant it is."

"If they are asleep how to do they do this?"

"It is like talking in ones sleep – they do not remember saying anything. It is always the truth. An amazing plant."

"I should let him rest – how can I be of service?"

"Actually, if you could watch over him I would appreciate it."

"Certainly, let me grab a couple of books."

Awhile later I entered my old room, which was now Achilles' quarters. As I walked in Achilles opened his eyes. "Briseis, what are you doing here?"

"I came to look after you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I was asked to look over you – what happened?"

"Meanes...root...sleep...rest," his words started to blur as he fell asleep, "don't...about..." and with that he was out cold.

"Achilles?"

"Yeah?" Came a mumbled answer.

"Why did Meanes give you cornaliney root?"

"Not fully recovered...weak...rest..."his words slurred together. I couldn't help but think of what I could do with him in such a state, especially if he couldn't remember this conversation.

"Will you remember any of this?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Hmmm."

"That's so cool."

"Hmmm."

I thought about the questions I could ask him, last night and the Green Dragon. But than I thought better of it. I would betray his trust in me, if he trusted me. But I could ask him things about 'us' although there was not an 'us.' But Patroclus and others hinted that he liked me.

"So you involved with anyone?"

"No."

"Did you break up with someone?"

"Yeah."

"Did you love her?"

"Not really."

"Have you loved anyone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, are you married?"

"Not now."

"What about Briseis?" I said it before thinking, and thought, "I am desperate."

"What ... her?"

"Do you like her?"  
"Not sure."

"How can that be?"

"She's great but ...her wouldn't...out."

"She likes you."

"As... friend... I...her."

At this point I realized there would never be an 'us.'


	9. Time Doesn't Heal Allow Wounds

Chapter Nine: Time Does Not Heal All Wounds

I was still sitting there in the room trying to look after Achilles, but feeling dumb. He was asleep after all in order to get some rest so I don't think my presence would be let get a deep enough sleep to help him get back to his full state of health. So I got up to ask Meanes about this, walking towards where I thought I could find him I once again over heard Patroclus and Phoenix but this time Automedon had just finished speaking.

"What do you mean he is not here anymore?" Patroclus demanded.

"That's just it – I don't get it either, but that is what I've heard." Automedon replied.

"That makes no sense. The Green Dragon can't just disappear. Someone has to know his whereabouts." Phoenix said.

"He knows." Patroclus said.

"How?" The other two asked.

"How does he know what he knows? I've known him almost as long as you, Phoenix, but I still don't get it."

"But would he really kill the Green Dragon?" Automedon asked.

"The Green Dragon is responsible for the death of his wife. So Achilles would kill him and Tydius whenever the opportunity presents itself, even if it meant his own life." Phoenix replied.

"He was very tired this morning. I think we should ask him when he comes to."

At this point I moved on. I should not eavesdrop but it helped me put the pieces of the puzzle together. Achilles somehow heard that the Green Dragon had come here probably because of Tydius. Achilles knew everyone he cared about would not allow him to face the Green Dragon, so he slipped out of the city and into the enemy's camp. There he murdered his enemy. Than when sneaking back into the city he stumbled upon me – swearing me to secrecy in order not to annoy Patroclus, Phoenix, Automedon, and probably Antiochus. He would have probably told them later on when it became unavoidable.

Curiosity got the better of me so I turned around back to Achilles – I wanted to know if my theory was correct. I probably shouldn't do this but everything seemed to revolve around Achilles' past, which he would not discuses freely.

I settled back down reading up on the gift of prophecy and how the gods express themselves. I had never been able to read openly while I was married, now I seemed to be a sponge anything and everything were great for me to learn about, and the more I read the more I wanted to read. I was in the middle of many readings when Achilles' voice interrupted me. "I guess Athena decided to send me a mortal guardian."

"I'm just doing what I am told to do."

"Than how come I have a feeling that you normally don't always obey?"

"Is it true that Athena is your patron goddess?" I asked instead, choosing to change the subject.

Achilles did not respond right away, but seemed to be lost in thought and memory. Than he answered in a flat voice void of any emotional content, "Athena and I have a nice relationship."

"But when you almost died Patroclus asked how Athena could of abandoned you – it seemed like you were on talking terms."

"You should not believe everything you read Briseis. Gods are fickle and have few loyalties, and when they visit someone it isn't always when that person needs it."

"So you don't like Athena?"

"I respect Athena. I guess in a way I like her."

"Than why talk down about the gods – shouldn't they all be respected and loved?"

"As I said those books that you are reading are written by priests, who don't know the first things about the gods."

"And you do?"

"I have met them."

"So you are an expert?"

"No, I'm just saying do not trust everything in writing."

Before our conversation could interrupt Phoenix walked in. "You're up."

"Yeah, how you doing?"

"Worried about you."

"Haven't you learnt that you shouldn't do that?"

"Well, we received some news that is of interest to you."

"Go on."

"We don't want you to get upset and do anything that might cause yourself further harm."

"Phoenix, just tell me."

"The Green Dragon was here and than we don't know," he said in a rush of words. Breathing deeply he studied Achilles closely.

"I was informed."

"You didn't actually go into their camp did you?"

"Briseis would you please excuse us?" Achilles asked.

"I think I have a right to be here." I blurted out before I could slam my hand over my mouth.

"I don't think this is any of your affair," Phoenix coldly said.

"I guess I can be trusted with secrets but not the truth."

Phoenix looked confused about this and Achilles did not look at me. After awhile he quietly said, "The Green Dragon is no longer a treat in this world."

"So you did sneak into his camp, and than you m...mur...murdered him?" Phoenix asked in astonishment.

Confusing me – Achilles was a warrior of course he murdered people.

"I gave him a chance."

"By murdering him in his sleep?" I asked in disgust, what kind of chance was that?

"I did not murder him."

"His dead because of you."

"Briseis, killing and murdering are two slightly different things." Phoenix said. "I should have known you, Achilles, did not just assassinate him. You see Briseis, a warrior, such as Achilles, does not like the idea of murdering someone. To murder someone is cold blooded and does not offer any glory to the kill. Achilles killed the Green Dragon, meaning he offered the Green Dragon a chance to kill him."

"But the result is the same – he's dead."

"Yes, but Achilles survived the challenge."

"But you don't openly get the glory."

"I was not after glory this time." Achilles stated with a touch of sadness to his voice.

"Than why did you mur...kill him?"

There was a pause, before Phoenix cleared his throat and excused himself.

"Phoenix is a good a man." Achilles said.

"He seems like it."

"When I was nine years old, Paris took Helen to Troy. And since Patroclus was a former suitor to Helen who had taken the oath to help her husband he was required to go to war. My mother was scared that I would follow my cousin to war, so you hide me on the island of Scyros. There I meet Diedameia we became good friends. In order to get the king of Scyros to help conceal my identity, my mother made an agreement with him; if we were both willing we would marry. Well since we became such good friends, her father decided to marry us. We just went along not really understanding what we were getting ourselves into. Well, anyway, to make a long story short, I eventually went off to war and the Green Dragon discovered our relationship and decided to send me her head in a box."

"That's awful." I replied quietly, not sure what else to say. I want to ask him for the details that were obviously skipped in his story, but knowing it was not a good time to do so I remained quiet.

"So please understand, sometimes glory has to take a back seat. If I had waited until I was fully recovered, and formally challenged him than I would have to deal with trickery that he would surely had come up with. Than it is better that the Antankees are thrown into some state of confusion."

"How old are you?" I asked curious about the story being told by such a young person.

"Seventeen. Why?"

"How are you so young but so good supposedly?"

"I was trained when I was young."

"Two?"

"Seven."

"Why so young though?"

"You really want to know the whole story don't you?"

"I didn't know it was related. You don't have to tell me, I have already overstepped my bounds. It just struck me odd how young you are."

"Maybe another time."

"Ok." I said than after awhile continuing to say, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Trusting me."

"I guess you remind me of Diedameia." He stated before continuing on to say, "But in a way you seem so different."

I wasn't quite sure how I should take that.

"I mean you're spirited like her and independent. Yet I you could not tell her things, I can trust you."

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Eyes don't lie, you might call it my sixth sense."

"I thought that was catching arrows."

"Yeah that to." He laughed.

"I guess I should be honored that you feel that way."

"You should."

We were looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, yet it was not. Time seemed to stop. He had somewhere in the middle of our conversation sat up, and now I noticed how close we were to each other. My heart start to beat wildly but breathing seemed to be impossible. We both wanted to same thing at that moment. He softly brushed a stray piece of hair off my cheek before cupping my face with his one hand gently pulling me towards him as he leaned forward.


	10. Longing

Chapter Ten: Disappointment and Longing

"Sir we are under attack!" Automedon exclaimed upon burst into the room. Causing us to pull away from each other. Both bitter about the interruption.

"What is it?" Achilles asked in a raw voice.

"The Antankees are attacking us sir. Phoenix said to come and get you."

"I'll be right there."

"Yes sir," and with that he sprinted off.

I stood up in order to help Achilles arm himself for battle. I helped him in silence, than followed him towards the door. However, before we reached it he turned towards me looking down at the helmet in his hands before looking up at me. "Briseis, I..."

When he did not continued I said, "Good luck, be safe."

"I'll see you later."

"Ditto."

Nodding he turned around pulling on his helmet before striding out the door. Leaving me standing there in a state of confusion. Didn't he say that he only liked me as a friend while sort of asleep? Than compared me to his late wife, before we were only a centimeter apart from kissing each other. He wanted to say something but I was afraid he was about to say almost kissing me was a mistake. Maybe I should of let him finish, but I just knew Achilles wasn't the sort of man who did anything he did truly want to do. I did not want him distracted in anyway before he went off to battle. I hope I had done the right thing. I didn't know. But I did know that if there was a battle that would mean injured men would need care. Sighing I opened the door to the hospital, it was going to be a long day.

"By tomorrow all we will have to do is updating caring." Meanes said behind me.

Turning around I noticed he was smiling. "What do you mean?"

"It's over."

"Over?"

"Yeah, we won."

"We won?"

"The Antankees have given up. Achilles should be proud of himself he pulled off some daring moves supposedly."

"He isn't injured."

"No, I just saw him outside and I must say he is fully recovered."

"Good it seemed that he was in a consent state of injury."

"Yeah, I have never seen him injured for so long."

"Good I was getting worried he would always be in here for something different."

"No it is far and few between the times that he is actually in need of medical attention."

"What about Patroclus?"  
"He is injured slightly more often than his cousin, but Achilles is always watching out for his safety so it is rare that he is injured to." With that he left me to see how the men were doing.

The day inched by, but there was no sign of Achilles. Finally, sounds of a celebration came drifting into the hospital. Looking around I couldn't find anything else really to do – the men were sleeping or being visited by friends. I got changed. I needed to go to bed but the need for food was greater, driving me to try to find dinner, with as little contact with drunken soldiers as possible. Walking along a back way to where food for the slaves was served I noticed a figure, that I could identify anywhere, leaning against the wall watching the last bit of sunset on the horizon. Than it hit me like a chariot at full tilt – I was in love with him. I paused not sure now what to do. I never was in love before. I wanted to run up to him yet at the same moment I was incredibly shy.

"I never did care that much for parties." He said slowly turning towards me.

"I heard you pulled off some daring moves," I shyly said slowly walking towards him.

"It was a good fight."

"I'm glad you weren't injured again."

"I...how was your day?"

"Same old." I now was next to him looking into his eyes. It seemed to me I could look into those green depths forever losing myself in the contrasts I saw in there. But I was afraid, scared of losing myself to this man, scared of surrendering to this warrior, scared of that he might not love me back. Tearing my eyes away I looked out onto the gently rolling hills.

Side by side we stood there in a comfortable silence, neither one of us wanting to disturb the peace that was settling down with the oncoming darkness. A silent understanding was formed between us; we could trust and be there for each other to the very end.

It wasn't until the first stars were shining when I broke this silence, "I'll leave you in peace." I turned to leave realizing that I was no longer hungry but did not get that far because Achilles reached out to take hold of my hand.

"Don't go." He said in a voice full of longing. Seeing my unsureness he continued, "Stay with me tonight."

"My lord, I..." His kiss broke off the rest of my train of thought. Time stood still, I was no longer aware of anything else in the world except that the man that I loved was holding me close and kissing me. I was not aware that my knees could hardly support my weight anymore and I was depending on him to hold me up. Throwing my arms around his neck I pulled him closer into my kiss. The need for air pulled us apart, and we stood there in that embrace touching foreheads looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you," came Achilles voice was soft and bewilder. Followed by that smile that could light up a room.

I could not believe it he loved me back. I stood there quietly smiling. Finally I whispered back, "I love you too."

Than all of a sudden his smile faded into a frown and pulled away from my embrace. "What's wrong?" I asked totally confused because for me everything in the world finally seemed to be perfect for a fleeting couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry, Briseis, I should not have said that. This was a mistake and should have never of happened, I'm sorry. Have a good night." He said in a firm voice void of any emotion, his back towards. I stood in complete shock as he swiftly walked away from me.

"Now what was that all about?" I wondered.


	11. Understanding

Chapter 11:

I watched his retreating form; feeling like my entire world that had been heaven for those few moments now was a living hell. "No. No way I am just going to let him barge into my life and than waltz right out of it." So off I went as fast as my legs could take me. He had disappeared into the palace, but I ran the short cut to where my bedroom, the royal quarters, had been. Hoping that he would be there. I turned the corner running at top speed I smacked firmly into Achilles with enough force to knock both of us down. Quickly reacting he maneuvered in order break my fall with his body.

"What is wrong with you?" I nearly shouted at him.

"I cannot be in love with you." He said looking up at me.

"You just said that you were, and now after I confessed my feelings towards you, you take it back?"

"You shouldn't love me either."

"The hell I shouldn't."

"Briseis..." he said in a very tired voice, "for starters how about you get off of me."

"What?" I didn't notice that was straddling him, and if anyone was to see us like this well...you get the picture. "Oh!" I exclaimed jumping up.

"Secondly I'm a Greek prince and you are a Trojan slave."

"Why should that matter? Besides I used to be a Queen." I stated painfully aware I was trying to make myself appeal to him, while defending myself.

"Finally, I am Achilleus, The Destroyer of Nations and born to end lives."

"So I know who you are and I don't care because that is just one side of you."

"Yeah, but that one side of me has enemies - lots and lots of enemies. I can't allow you to take that risk."

"What risk?"

"Enemies used loved ones."

"So."

"I cannot allow you to get hurt because I was foolish enough to go ahead and fall in love you."

"What if you denied your feelings?"

"I could live that. I couldn't live with the fact that I am putting you in harms way, so please forget this evening. Think about Diomedeas." He said once again trying to leave.

"I'm willing to risk it." I said firmly, that stopped him.

"Briseis..." this time I stopped him with a kiss pouring my heart and soul into it willing him to understanding, willing him to know that I wasn't afraid of his enemies, willing him to understand that I trusted him with my life and a life without him in it now seemed impossible.

Pulling away I looked up at him again hoping that he would allow himself to openly love me. "Are you sure?" he asked in a doubting voicing.

"Yes." I said firmly.

"I wasn't able to protect Diomedeas when she need me, and I did not love her like I love you."

"That was in the past."

"I still have enemies, Briseis. I'll try to protect you but..." He stopped looking down unsure of the burden that was before him. He wanted to protect me from the world that he had made himself so famous in, yet his drive for that fame and glory was now his weak point. It exposed those he loved and cared for to a cold world which was unknown to me.

"I trust you. I love you, that is what matters. I don't care what happens. I want to be near you."

"Thank you for your trust."

Kissing him softly I continued to say, "It is my choice, and I choose to love you."

"If you are sure."

"More sure than anything in my life."

He was speechless; he stood there looking at me in disbelief with that small lopsided smile that showed he was impressed.

Than I took another chance, drawing in a breath I gently said, "Yes."

He didn't respond but tilted his heading wondering what I meant by that.

"Yes, if you would still like, I'll stay with you tonight." I said more firmly.

"You sure?"

"I normally don't say things I'm not sure about."

"I didn't want to rush you earlier."

"I love you."

"Ditto." He said.

Together hand in hand we walked back to the room; both of us surrendering to love.


	12. Troy

Chapter 12: Troy

Sunlight was streaming through the open window slowly waking me up. Smiling with the memory of the previous night's activities I slowly turned over only to find the bed was not only empty - it was cold. Frowning I sat up thinking it might have just been an amazing dream. Looking around at my garments strewn across the room and noticing my nakedness there could be no doubt my dreams had come true. Feeling a tad bit sore I got dressed, cautiously I left my former room not wishing to seen by anyone. Grabbing a bite to eat I went outside to walk, the hospital could wait today. I did not want to be around the ugliness of the world right now, I want to be free and do as I pleased. I did not like the fact that I was going about alone for I wanted to be with the one person who made my heart feel like it could sing as well as the Graces. However, I knew I had slept in much later than normal for it was nearly noon and Achilles had things that needed to be done.

I walked along the shoreline successfully avoiding everyone. I only started to walk back when the sun started to sink in the west. Upon entering the fallen city I ran into Patroclus and asked if he knew where I might find Achilles. Smiling he pointed back to the beach. Sighing I turned back looking for my love.

Walking towards the general area that Patroclus had pointed trying to think of something to say to Achilles once I found him, up to now I just wanted to be near him but felt as if I should say something about last night. Walking forward I spotted an extremely beautiful woman, wearing an amazingly elegant yet simple navy dress her long auburn hair softly blowing in the breeze. She was laughing at something as she walked. Stopping she turned around looking at that something. Following her gaze I noticed Achilles walking towards her wearing a sheepishly shy smile, one that I never had seen before. Then the lady was hugging him and than to make matters worse she kissed him on the cheek. I did not think I just felt nothing but jealousy. Spotting me the woman pulled away glancing over to Achilles than back at me. Both of them started to walk towards me. Standing my ground I waited.

"You must be Briseis." The woman said with lovely rich voice. Her skin was smooth and on the paler side and she had crystal blue eyes. "My son was just telling me all about you."

"Thetis?" I asked feeling stupid for feeling jealous if this was truly Achilles' mother.

"Yes, and you are just as lovely as my son was describing a few moments ago."

"It is an honor to meet your high...god...sea...goddess." I stated unsure if she was like the stories said a sea nymph or goddess, or if they were just stories.

Thetis laughed softly, saying, "You don't need to become formal nor flustered around me."

"I just...are you really a sea nymph?" I blurted out, my cheeks blushing a deep scarlet. It is hard to describe the aura surrounding her, it was powerful and somewhat frightening although perfectly calming.

"Yes I am, although most consider me a goddess. It is your first time meeting an immortal isn't it?"

I could only nod in response. Glancing at Achilles hoping he could help me out with the proper things to do. Not only was I meeting his mother but she was a goddess – I was at a totally loss. My mind racing with the fastest of winds yet nothing was happening.

"My mother comes to visit when ever she senses something is up." Achilles said.

"You seemed to have made my son very happy." Thetis replied looking at her son, who almost looked as old as she. "I must say I have never gotten such a strong sense of happiness and contentment from him until last night, although I have know his mood has been good for a while now."

"Oh." I choked out. My cheeks were about to catch fire. I also noticed Achilles' cheeks were just slightly pink, if I had not been so aware of my own I would have never had noticed his.

"So we were going to sail back to Troy tomorrow." Achilles changed the subject with probably a harsher voice than he had intended it to be.

I noticed his mother frown slightly before she softly said, "happiness is all to fleeting."

"That's what is good about being mortal. We get to enjoy things more because it will not last." He said in a slightly teasing tone, but the look in his eyes expressed that he knew the price for being mortal all to well.

"When are we sailing?" I asked. Not too excited about the prospect of going into a 'big-time' war zone, where my love would be called onto fight. But I had never sailed before in my life, and wondered what it would be like out on the open ocean.

"First light. It should take us about two days to get to Troy."

"Than what happens?"

"The spoils of war are divided up."

Before anything else could be said an owl flow up to Thetis, after it hooted a couple of times took off again. Puzzled I stood wondering what exactly had happened.

"Athena wants you?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, it appears so."

"I'll see you later than."

"Yes you will, and hopefully Briseis we can meet again soon, I was happy to have meet you."

"Yes, it was an honor meeting you."

Before my eyes she disappeared. Still looking at where she had been I stood still slightly shocked. Achilles' laughing brought me back to reality. "Gods tend to do that."

"Disappear into thin air?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So she is back in the ocean now or what?"

"Oh yeah she is long gone – where ever Athena is."

"Wow, I never meet an immortal before."

"How was your sleep?"

"Very relaxing, once I finally got to sleep."

"I'm sorry I was not there when you woke up, but finally arrangements for sailing had to be made."

"What is sailing like?"

"Fun. I enjoy it so much that I feel like I could spend the rest of my life sailing the seas." He said gazing out across the sea with adventurous eyes.

"Than I will probably love it also."

"You should go sailing to different parts of the world, and explore the mountains that seem to have a mind of their own, or valleys that do not change year round. The world has some locations that you would find amazing."

"Would you mind taking me?"

"I would..." he stop short looking concerned. "However, war is calling me."

"I know, but after you have defeated the Trojans."

"After I have defeated the Trojans?" He said with amusement in his voice, "We shall see." He stopped me from saying anything further by kissing me. Then taking my hand and slowly turning back to the city he asked if I would like to accompany him to dinner, and than to bed.

"Briseis. Wake up. Briseis, come on wake up." A voice came drifting to me through the haze of sleep.

"What?" I asked rather grumpy at being interrupted from a deep peaceful sleep. Opening my eyes I saw Achilles looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning beautiful."

"It's too early." I growled before rolling over.

"Its just after sunrise..."

"It's too early." I interrupted.

"And time to get up," he finished.

Rolling back over to look at him I asked, "Why don't we leave later in the day?"

"Because we have been here too long already. Agamemnon was excepting me around a week ago."

"So why didn't you send a messenger."

"I did. Anyway, come on get up."

"Fine." Swinging my legs out of bed I stood up, only than realizing that I was not with clothes on. Grabbing the sheets I covered myself up quickly, blushing.

Laughing Achilles turned to walk out saying that breakfast would be sent in for me.

Within one hour we were sailing towards Troy. The waves were bigger than I expected, but the weather was gorgeous with strong winds sending us quickly on our way. The next day around mid-afternoon the watchmen shout out that he had spotted Troy. I went to the bow of the boat looking at the city. There she was, Troy, the city made by the gods, proudly standing tall in the distance.


	13. The Camp

Chapter 13: The Greek Camp

I stood on the bow of the ship surveying my new home. Shelters were arranged in an organized fashion, bunkers, which looked like hospitals and bunkhouses for slaves, divided groups of soldiers. Looking farther across the plain that was surprisingly clear of bodies I saw Troy standing tall. On top of her proud walls I could just make out soldiers keeping watch.

"Briseis, I'll show you to Achilles' lodge." Automedon said behind me.

Turning around I smiled at him but could not say anything. A bitter sweetness had settled on me – my home city of Lyroness had fallen I was a slave in the midst of the enemy. If I was anyone else my life would be awful, but I was with Achilles, the man I somehow had fallen in love with. Following Automedon I paid close attention to my way, Myrmidons that had not gone on the raid had come forward to see their comrades. The wounded were being carried to the hospital.

"Where are Achilles and Patroclus?" I asked, suddenly releasing I had not seen them since after we were about to land.

"Reporting to Agamemnon and the council."

"Don't they know they succeeded?"

"Are you always so curious?"

"What's wrong with asking questions?"

"Nothing – normally women aren't so curious."

"Hmmm."

"You know Achilles must be truly taken with you."

"Why?"

"I don't know – don't take that the wrong way, but you are not my type – anyway he has never specifically asked for anything or anyone before from these raids, although it is his right, he passes that on to another soldier whom he believes deserves it."

"He is asking for me?"

"Yes, otherwise you might be sent to another king."

"Good – I wouldn't want to go anywhere else."

"Here we are."

Achilles' lodge was nice sturdy wooden home with a small front yard surrounded by a fence. The back stood a barn and pasture in which there were two beautiful black, two grays, and two bay horses. Walking up the two steps onto a small porch, we were greeted by a pretty young woman who opened up the front door.

"Automedon! You are back! How is Patroclus, Achilles, Anticlous?"

"All fine."

Turning to me she smiled shyly, "Hello, I'm Iphsis."

"Briseis, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Achilles' girl?"

"Yes."

With that she smiled fully, "Well come in, make yourself at home."

A living/dining room/kitchen opened up from the front door dividing two bedrooms each of which had their own bathrooms. A storage room for some booty and food was to the back that also offered a backdoor to the barn. Achilles' room was plain, a bed in center with a trunk at its base, a dresser on the far wall next to a closet, a place for his armor in the near corner. It fit the whole atmosphere of the house, neat with minimum furniture, everything placed in a clear straightforward manner – reflecting Achilles' personality.

"Would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Sure – you'll have to show me, I have never cooked in my life."  
"Royalty?"  
"I was...the queen."

"Hmm... Achilles normally doesn't take well to royalty."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Doesn't like that whole look down your nose personality."

"But isn't he a prince?"

"Yes. However, as you'll learn he doesn't like to lead."

"He is not a follower." I argued, whom was this girl thinking that Achilles doesn't lead?

"True, very true. He is too independent for that. He does his own thing, neither following nor leading. Nevertheless, he is the backbone of this entire army."

"Shouldn't that be Agamemnon's job? He is the high-king after all, he should support the troops."

"Yes, but he never actually leads. I don't know – I guess he thinks he leads by giving out orders, Achilles makes the men believe they can do things, shows them how to win, and performs victories of unbelievable proportion for them."

"You seem to really admire him."

"Yes – who doesn't?"

"He is just a warrior." I said, knowing that he was indeed a good warrior, but those stories, they were just rumors, right?

"You'll learn that your boyfriend is a much better warrior than you give him credit for. After all he is immortal."

"That is just a story."

"Is there a scar on his body?"  
"Well, no, actually now that I think about it. But he died on this raid."

"What?" She gasped paling quite a bit.

I told her the story about the raid. She was silence for a minute; thinking about what I had told her.

"His mother is a goddess, and he came back from the dead – he is invincible if not immortal."

"That would be great."  
"So you like him, quite abet don't you?"

"Yeah I do." I said blushing a little.

Before our conversation could continue any more, Patroclus came in.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Hey." Iphis said smiling slightly, looking at him with dreamy eyes. "Are you alright? I heard you were injured."  
"Briseis is a good healer. You?"

"I'm good."

After kissing her briefly he turned to me saying, "Achilles will be along shortly - he had make sure that Agamemnon got everything."

"So am I... I mean do I now belong to..."

"Yes Achilles asked for you, Agamemnon agreed – I don't think Achilles would of taken no for an answer."

"Well, you two would like to catch up so I'll go for a walk."

"No Briseis, I would wait if I were you. Achilles is coming back soon, and this camp isn't the same – there are a lot more men, not all under Achilles' command."

"Ok, I guess I'll wait here."

"Wait for what?" Achilles voice asked from behind me.

"You."

Smiling he turned to Iphis, "Hey how's it going?" Giving her a quick hug.

"Good, you I heard you had a little scare."

"Oh, no I am fine – Patroclus here on the other hand..."

"Hmm....tough guy," she smirked turning towards him.

"I was fine. Well, you guys have a good time talking we are going to catch up."

When they had disappeared into Patroclus' bedroom Achilles turned to me, "Briseis..." he breathed out slowly.

Walking towards him I slowly placed both my hands on his chest, leaning into his warmth. I felt so comfortable and protected I could not help but to smile.

"I am to be yours I heard." I murmured softly, hating the fact that I belonged to him, but glad to be his.

"Agamemnon and the men gave me you as my war prize. You should have seen their faces when I asked for you. They seemed to be in shock that I have found a girl."

"I highly doubt that." I laughed at his misty look of shock, it seemed he could not believe that he actually found someone. "Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Girls must fling themselves at you all the time."

"True, but I have never actually asked to have one specifically given to me."

"What is Agamemnon and the so called council like anyway?"

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough. But I am starving, how about you?"

"Iphis was trying to teach me how to cook."

"Perfect!"

"However, Patroclus has distracted her."

"Oh, not perfect."

"Yeah. Can you cook?"

"I have many skills, cooking is not on that list however."

"I see – we could wait for them."

"We won't see them until tomorrow afternoon. Phoenix always has good food at his place, let's go." And with that we left in search for a good hearty meal.


	14. Immortality

Chapter 14: Immortality

That night as I lay snuggled up to him I replayed the conversation I had with Iphis earlier in the day. Looking up at him I had to smile he looked so peaceful laying still. If I did not know him, I would of thought he was some young youth, but more likely think he was Apollo. "Are you immortal?" I whispered more to myself than anything, wondering at how someone this young and good looking could be a destroyer of nations.

"No," his simple reply was murmured.

"Are you sure? Everyone thinks you are, and you are extremely handsome not to mention supposedly the best warrior in the Greek army."

At that he open his eyes and looked down at me. "Let them think what they want to think. My mother is a goddess. My grandfather Aeacus was the son of Zeus. So that makes me just over half god, however the rest of me is mortal."

"What about the River Styx?"  
"I don't know if that is true or not. Rumors spring up all the time – my mother has neither denied nor confirmed any or them."

"Them?"

"The other one was that when I was an infant, she covered me with ambrosia and placed me in a fire to burned the mortal parts away. Peleus, my father, saw this a grabbed me from being burned."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that I will become the best warrior this world will ever see."

"It must be great being so brave – never afraid of anything." I smiled to think of him will to rescue me no matter what faced him, although it was a childish fantasy of a knight in shining amour coming to kill the dragon to save the damsel in distress.

"Being brave doesn't mean not fearing anything. It means that you are willing to do the very things you are scared of."

"You never seem to be scared of anything though."

"I'm scared that something might happen to us." He replied after a short break, and in a sort of sheepish voice.

"I thought we established that everything was fine, in spite of any risks that might be involved." I said slightly annoyed that I might have to defend our relationship again.

"I know, but I still can't help being slightly nervous about something happening to you."

Before I could respond there was a rough loud knock on the outside door. Annoyed Achilles rolled out of bed and quickly dressed, all the while someone was knocking.

"What is it?" I heard Patroclus' voice harshly growl. "Oh! Hello Agamemnon. What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

At the mention of Agamemnon's name Achilles slowed downed, and looked to be hesitating. Turing towards me he said quickly, "Get dressed, we might need you."

"Ok." And with that I also got up to dress.

"Achilleus are you up?" A rough voice shouted.

"Yes." Achilles replied in an emotionless voice and a stone face, walking out the door only after making sure I was fully dressed. However, before I could follow him out, the door was shut. Assuming that he did not want me to meet Agamemnon yet I waited annoyed at the sudden change in him. Pressing my ear up to the door, I listened to their conversation.

"I am going to lead the army in an attack against the Trojans tomorrow." Agamemnon was saying in a voice laced with arrogance.

"Really?" came Achilles reply, I almost laughed because it was dripping with some much sarcasm.

Agamemnon did not seem to notice, and continued by saying, "I need you to take care of the right wing."

"The right wing? How so?"

"I need to encircle the Trojans – the wings are key."

"Are you retreating the center slightly?"

"No – I need you to lead the men around the Trojans."

"I understand that but don't you want to make it easier on the men by drawing the Trojans in a 'trap' we have to be casual about it – or they will never take the bait."

"Don't try to give me tips on strategy, boy..." Agamemnon continued to say something in a low voice that I could not quite make out. But calling Achilles a 'boy' was ridiculous. Granted he was extremely young, but their was very little about him that was boyish. Plus didn't he know that Achilles planned all the strategies he used against the cities he conquered. I could only imagine the scrawl on Achilles' face as Agamemnon said these things.

"Although Odysseus is a great tactician, I think the plan can be modified slightly to ease the strain that will be placed on the soldiers." Patroclus said in an annoyed voice that I never heard before.

"We are NOT here to plan – I am here to TELL you the plan. Be prepared to face the heat of battle – we attack in the midmorning." After that I heard the door slam.

Waiting, I did not hear anything for a couple of minutes until Iphis' voice broke the silence. "You should get some sleep tomorrow will be rough."

Walking back to the bed I sat down, not sure how I felt about it. Achilles walked in shutting the door rather loudly, his face dark with annoyance, and did not take any notice of me at first.

"Do you think I am a dumb brute?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I was thrown off guard by the question.

"Do you think I am a dumb brute?"

"No, I think you have a good head on your shoulders. You might be young, so you might not have as much experience as the other warriors in this camp."

"I have experience." He stated rather defensively.

"I know, and you have to be a smart warrior, otherwise you would never get the title 'Destroyer of Nations.' But considering your age, do you think you have as much experience as Odysseus?"

"Hmm." he looked rather put out, "I could still kick his ass." His sudden hostility towards a man I knew only through reputation came as little shock but it still surprised me.

"I did not know you were competing against each other."

"Everything in this world is a competition." He said as he changed into his PJs. "I always have to prove myself, no matter what happens. Someone somewhere always has doubts about me." Turning to me he looked like a lost boy wanting to be reassured. However, I knew this was not the case that I was looking at a man that was confused by the treatment he had just gotten from Agamemnon and angered by it.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"Agamemnon never sees that I am capable of thinking. Odysseus doesn't see me as anyone other than a fighting machine. Ajax can't stand the thought that I can plan out battles so claims me to be lucky. Little Ajax says I'm too young to know my way in this world. Diomedes says that I'm an amateur in every regard. Nestor says that I should sail home until I grow up. And the list goes on and on." He suddenly spat out seeming not to hear me; "They never see me as a great warrior, a warrior that is far better than any other person who dares to step out on the field of death. No they see me as a good soldier who is there to fight and follow orders." Taking a couple of deep sharp breathes he turned to me; there was fire in his eyes, and his expression dark. "And why shouldn't they? I have done nothing to prove that I can defeat the Trojans, that I can make Troy fall. No. In fact I haven't fought against the Trojans. Yeah, that's right. I have faced them but they have never faced me fully. They know that I am a good warrior; they probably know that I am better than any other Greek facing them that is why they flee me in fear. But I have never been able to bring myself to fight them 100 against their defenses only about half of what I am capable of. No wonder the army does not see me as a warrior worthy of respect, but just a young soldier that has a gift for fighting." He stopped looking angry now; he looked disappointed and upset as if he just came across a fact that had a very bitter taste to. He did not see me anymore, he was wrapped up in his own world, and upset about everything he saw.

Hugging him I did not say anything. I just stood there hugging him close to me; he was so young in a world that did not look to youth for things that it could respect. He was thrown into a world made by men for men when he was a young innocent boy. He had to grow up too quickly for his own good, he was made to face demons as a kid that even men would want to run away from. I understood him better that night than ever before. I also understood that I only knew a small portion of this man that was drawing in ragged breathes, and barely hugging me back as though he did not notice that I was there for him. Pulling away from me he walked over to bed a slowly sat down.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"What?"  
"I shouldn't have gone on like that."

"Don't you realize that I am here for you? That I want you to open up to me?"

"I guess, I ... I don't know."

"I care about you. I do. And I have been taught that once you care about someone they should come first, and..."

"Briseis, you don't have to put me first. You never think about yourself, and you should. I am fine, just tired and not thinking straight." He interrupted me, yet confusing me.

Seeing my confusion he stood up and walking over to me. Kissing me softly that increased in passion he pulled me onto the bed.

"Achilles, I..."

"You should come first, and I would like to show you how much you mean to me." He said when I did not continue, and swiftly kissing me again. He turned so he was on top. He pulled away looking down at me in such a way that I felt like a goddess.

"I would really love to see just how much I mean to you, but you have to fight tomorrow do you think it is wise?" Hoping he would continue till I lost myself in love, but not wanting to risk his life.

"I think I can handle it." He said smiling slyly, "besides I might just be immortal."

Laughing I kissed him and allowed him to show me the depths of his love.


	15. Preparation

Chapter 15: Preparation

I woke up a couple hours later nervous about the next day. Looking over I saw Achilles sleeping peacefully, as if nothing was wrong, as if he did not have to be fighting for his life in a couple of hours. I was scared though – very, very scared. I almost wanted to cry, but it was if my body did not respond to anything my brain was thinking. Numb – that is how I felt, numb on the outside, terrified on the inside. I stayed up reassuring myself that he would be fine, that he would survive, that I could stay living by his side.

Suddenly from the corner a bell that was attached by a string that lead to the outside, started to ring causing me to jump. Achilles sat up with a start. "What the hell is that?!?" I asked.

"For me – gotta go." He mumbled but did not move, but sat there feet on the floor, rubbing his face with one hand. The bell had stopped for a little bit but started up again shortly. "Alright, alright, I'm coming, I'm coming" he grumbled pulling on boxers and stumbling to the front door. After awhile he came back and started to dress for battle, just as I got up to dress.

"What time is it? I thought you were attacking in the mid-morning?"

"Dawn. Takes time to prepare."

I did not respond, but did smile a little – he was not fully functional in the morning. Automedon came in smiling without knocking cheerfully saying, "It is a wonderful morning!" But stopped when he saw me mid-dress, while I tried to cover up blushing fiercely.

"Automedon – get out of here," Achilles and I exclaimed at the same time.

Without answering he turned around and quickly left. Achilles looked over at me with a small smile.

"He is way to cheerful in the morning."

"Not a morning person?"

"It takes me until the sun is fully up to be actually about to move normally."

Watching his movements I mentioned, "You seem stiff," though I did not mean to say it out loud.

He just laughed in response, "Part of fighting."

"You should take it easy."

"One of these days perhaps until than I will have to keep going."

He walked out. Following after I was dressed I saw that Iphis had already prepared breakfast for the three men, smiling at me she pulled and put a plate with my breakfast on it for me. Thanking her I joined them.

"Umm...I want to... well Briseis I'm... sorry about earlier." Automedon stuttered so quietly that I could barely hear it; apparently he did not want to mention what happened in front of Patroclus and Iphis. However, I did notice Achilles' left side of his mouth turn up slightly, showing that he heard the attempt to apologize. Automedon must have seen it to because he looked very relieved after glancing over to where his friend sat. The breakfast was eaten in silence, and I couldn't help but notice that Achilles did not eat that much – he did not finish his plate, well the other two finished off another one no problem and probably would have gone for thirds if there was enough. Iphis and I easily finished off our plate, but were too satisfied to want more. In fact he was more playing with his food, than as if remembering that food was meant to be eaten he would take a small bite.

Anticulous came in while knocking on the door. "Hey, hey what's going on?" He too was a cheerful morning person.

"Nothing much – just ready to kick some Trojan ass," Patroclus stated with a laugh, but Achilles did not look happy at all – in fact I think he tensed a little. This made me think that he did not like Anticulous that much, regardless of them being nice to each other.

"Yup, we are going to created chaos among the Trojans." Automedon stated while Iphis and I smiled good-morning to him.

"Ah, Achilles still tense before battle eh?" Anticulous teased.

"Shut the hell up," Achilles growled.

"Ah don't worry about it we will take care of you."

"Hahaha very funny."

After breakfast the men got ready to go off to war, Automedon and Anticulous were already in their amour so they prepared the horses. After cleaning up I went in to the bedroom to see if Achilles need help with anything. He had his grieves and forearm guards on but was looking at his body amour as if it was an alien. "What is the matter?"

Not turning to me he said, "nothing."

"Do you need help with that?" I said trying to be brave for him.

"Not really," but still he did not move to arm himself rather he turned and walked past me. After a few moments of silence Patroclus came in looking for him, all I could do was shrug. Shaking his head he said, "you would think by now Achilles would not be so nervous about going into battle he would have to throw up every time and he could eat more. I mean he is the greatest warrior I have ever seen, why is he so nervous and I'm fine? I mean I'm going to die before he does in battle."

"He throws up before fighting?" I could not believe it – a warrior that was so calm in battle that he made Aries, god of war, look nervous was absolutely terrified.

After some time he came back in and took in a deep breath, grab the corset and quickly put it on. Pulling on his helmet and quickly armed himself with a sword on his back, knifes in his grieves, and spear in hand. Turning he faced me looking like the god of war, his green eyes flashing an intense light that would of caused me to back up if I did not know he would not harm me.

"What about the shield, shouldn't you take it in case?"

"I am not going to take it today." He said in a matter of fact voice, as he walked to the door.

"Ok – just take care of yourself and returning safely back to us."

"I'll see you later." With that he walked out perfectly calm and stepped onto his chariot being pulled by two magnificent black horses. Nodding to Automedon they drove out to meet the Trojans in the heat of battle.


	16. Battle

Chapter 16:

With them gone Iphis and I prepared for our day – Iphis had the chores of running the household while I had to take care of the wounded Myrmodians. As I walked over to the hospital I noticed the men dressed in full battle gear and formation cheering wildly, pounding their shields with their spears. Achilles had just made his pre-battle speech and was about to lead the men forward to meet the Trojans who apparently had foretold the attack and were lined up listening to whom I assumed to be my cousin, Hector talking to them.

I had heard so much more about Hector than of Achilles, probably due to their age difference. Although the Greeks claimed Achilles to be the best warrior, many others had spoken about Hector as if he could never and would never be defended in battle, for he was unbelievable good with tons of experience that no one dare mock. I had met him a couple times before when we visited. He struck me as a good man with a kind heart not a deadly warrior, than again Achilles never struck me in the same way although I saw glimpses of what a killer he could become. For a brief moment I wondered what if the two Titans of the battlefield should lock into mortal combat, but quickly pushed that thought out of my head. Not wanting to lose either one of them to Hades.

I knew I should continue on my way to the hospital but I stood there gazing upon the two largest armies imaginable about to clash. I started to tremble, terrified about the looming battle. I gazed upon the soldiers who stood so proudly listening to their leaders. I never thought I could be that brave – to stand face to face against a someone trying to kill me, I would probably run as fast as possible away from the battlefield if it was up to me to fight. Suddenly, war broke out and everything seemed to be in slow motion as I saw men fall with cries of agony being overcome by the victor's shout of triumph.

When my senses cleared I carefully scanned the field for Achilles after climbing up onto a nearby ship. Spotting him on his chariot charging full tilt to where the battle was thickest giving a war cry he leaped into the sea of men and was lost from my view. Automedon meanwhile drove his horses slightly away carefully watching for an enemy who would dare attack him and keeping one eye on his friend. Suddenly from the corner of my eye I noticed Patroclus fighting with the biggest man I had ever seen. I had noticed Ajax but this man made him look like a frail stick figure. Patroclus was not doing will in the fight and looked almost frantic trying to block the blows that where falling towards him with a huge amount of force. Than he tripped and landed on the ground with his sword gone out of his reach. He started to back up quickly trying to dodge the blows that the giant was trying to get. Than Achilles leaped between the two from out of nowhere. Patroclus was able to once again stand up but was distracted from helping his cousin by other enemies attacking. Achilles and the giant began by circling each other slowly and calming probably telling the other their identity along with a couple of threats before starting to duel. The giant moved roughly about with big slow movements of the sword. Achilles seemed to be always in fluid motion dodge and striking quickly. Than in a fierce attack the giant was made to lose his sword but the force that Achilles must of put into this effort made him stay on a certain path going by the giant. If it was any other opponent he probably would have been fine but the giant picked him up with his other hand and throw him almost back to the ships. While Achilles was flying through the air the men in the immediate area stopped fighting and were looking on the single combat with great interest. My heart leaped into my throat as I saw Achilles hit the ground with a loud thud and clang of armor. Within a blink of the eye however he was back on his feet but stood there glaring at the man who had just thrown him. The giant turned to his men and started shouting the army responded by cheering him on even louder than before. Glancing back I saw Achilles had recovered his sword and started to run straight at the giant. My heart was beating wildly but stopped every time he had to dodge a spear thrown at him, I could not breath properly as he started to increase his speed till it was a flat out sprint. Suddenly leaping into the air he used the giants shield as a pivoting point to strike down with his sword. I could not see if his attempt at killing where successful all I knew is he was not hurt but calmly keep walking away from the giant when he land straight for the enemy's line. Meanwhile, the giant let out a groan and fell blood coming from his neck. The enemy seeing their leader fall backed away from his killer rapidly and I heard him shout, "Is there no one else? Is there no one else?"

But before the battle around could continue Meanes noticed me watching the battle and shouted up at me to get going. Quickly I jumped off the boat and walked to the hospital saying another prayer that Achilles and Patroclus would be safe. The day went by quickly although the number of injured where not many the wounds were serious and needed much attention. Finally my shift was over and I rushed back to what was now my home. Getting in I noticed Patroclus and Achilles sitting next to each other polishing their armor. Achilles stood up and quickly kissed me hello before sitting back down to continue his work. Both nodded that they were all right when I asked. The door opened again and Iphis came in looking worried but immediately relaxed when she saw them sitting peacefully next to the fire. And even before Patroclus could get up she was on his lap kissing him. Achilles looked startled than glanced at me and shrugged before going back to his work. When Iphis dragged Patroclus out the room I sat next to my lover.

"I hope that giant did not hurt you when he throw you."

"You where watching?" He asked suprised.

"I saw how you saved Patroclus and the fight against the giant."

"He was Titus, one of the best warriors for the Trojans, and I underestimated his strength and went right passed him before he threw me."

"You are ok though? Right?"

"Oh, yeah – it takes more than that to hurt me."

"I'm glad," I said as I leaned over to kiss him. Smiling his lop-sided smile he looked at me.

"You are wonderful." He said before claiming my lips. Before anything else his stomach growled loudly. Laughing I pulled away.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought, what is for dinner?"

"I don't know I just got in."

"Hmm, I wonder where Iphis is. It's not like them to disappear."

"We did not disappear we had to talk," Patroclus said beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh?"

"How does fish sound?" Iphis asked. Patroclus looked at us pleading for agreement. I hated fish but did not say anything.

Achilles just responded, "Anything at this point would be great."

"Great," Iphis said and turned to start preparing dinner with my help.


	17. Good News

Chapter 17: Good News

Iphis did not stop with a couple of fish; she prepared tons making me inwardly groan. I never liked fish but I did not feel that it was my place to argue. Helping where I could dinner was beginning to take shape. While doing this, Achilles and Patroclus had gone off to check on their horses.

"We did not eat this much for breakfast, why make so much now?" I asked observing that the quantity of food far succeed the amount any previous meal I had eaten in Troy.

"Our guys just came back from battle. Achilles has not eaten all day and he has a huge appetite when he can eat."

"So he likes fish a lot than?"

"He doesn't have a favor food, he likes anything and everything that has some form of filling quality."

"Something smells good," Automedon and Anticulous stated together as they came in.

"How does fish sound boys?" Iphis asked the two younger men.

Nodding approval they sat down at the table, which Iphis made sure, was set for six. Smiling she said, "You know you two should get yourselves a girl to cook for you."

"Than we would miss all of your fabulous cooking!" Automedon exclaimed smiling.

After moment of laughing Anticulous asked Automedon about today's fight. He started talking about the fight with Titus. To this Iphis turned around to face them asking them to tell her exactly what happened to Patroclus. He explained swiftly with slight exaggeration about Achilles skill and lessening the danger Patroclus was actually in.

"Your man can sure fight." Anticulous said to me, "You should be proud of him, without his skill the stupid plan would not have worked to the degree it did today."

"How so?" I asked curious, the plan did not seem to work at all today from what the men in the hospital had said.

"Well he did not actually follow the battle plan he improvised when he saw that it by no means work because the Trojans had set up their own trap. He called for the wings to be attacked heavily and flanked the Trojans on the left where they were weakest to force the hole they were making to be filled with Trojans."

"What about the other commanders?"

"They followed his orders or stuck by the original plan."

"I'm guess Agamemnon was not to pleased about this?"

"He was furious and ignored Achilles completely after the fight."

Before I could respond the two cousins came back. Seeing the two charioteers Achilles said, "I should have known you two would be. Just can't stay away from Iphis and Briseis' cooking can you?"

"Hell no!" They responded together.

"What happened with Titus today Patroclus?" Iphis asked looking annoyed that he obviously had not told her about the near death experience early that day.

"What about Titus?"

"Achilles I thank you for keeping him safe." Iphis stated turning back to serving the food.

"There was no really danger." Achilles and Patroclus responded at once.

"That is not what Automedon said earlier."

"Automedon exaggerates about fights Iphis you know that," Patroclus said.

"Hey! At least I told her the truth that you almost died today!"

"He did not almost die today," Achilles responded in a voice that left no room to argue while glaring at him. Automedon shut his mouth and became extremely interested in his glass. "Patroclus just tripped and would have gotten Titus in the end if I did not step in."

"Achilles?" Iphis clearly still did not believe them

"You know how I'm overly protective of people I care about."

"True."

"So I did not even allow Patroclus and chance to take Titus on after that little trip up."  
"Fine, sit down all of you, and I am extremely grateful that we are all here again this evening."

Dinner went by with little conversation. All the men had two plates piled high with everything by the time Iphis and I were finished with our one. Without asking for another Iphis gave Achilles a third one piled higher than before and finished off what was left by serving it around. The fish was surprisingly good, and Achilles seemed to love it as he devoured the third plate with little problem.

"Man you could out eat Ajax you know that?" Automedon laughed.

However, Achilles did not respond, but continued to drink another glass of milk that I had filled up for him. Iphis laughed and said, "If he didn't eat as much as he does he would be skinner than Briseis."

"You're pretty skinny yourself," Anticulous replied giving a charming smile, which caused us to laugh.

"Not for long," Iphis said softly. That caused the men to stop eat and look at her questioningly.

"We are about to become parents," Patroclus said beaming a grin of pure happiness.

"The mid-wife confirmed it today."

A round of congratulations were said, making Patroclus and Iphis smile ever wider than before.

After dinner was finished and everything clean up Automedon and Anticulous went back to their homes. Shortly after say good-bye the door was swung roughly open. Causing Achilles and Patroclus to leap to there feet seemingly ready to take on the attacker. Who was an average height man who had a body solid as a bull. His black hair was very long and heavily greased. His beard looked scratchy as it covered most of his face, while it framed his dark beadily eyes shadowed by over grown eyebrows. He was dressed in fancy amour that looked more decorative than protective. He carried himself in an arrogant fashion, but there was an unmistakable royal quality about him. He small eyes flashed around the room and landed on me. Slowly surveying my body and the dark smile that appeared showed he liked what he saw.

"No wonder you have kept her from me," the man said in a greedy voice.

"How are you Agamemnon?" Achilles asked casual stepping between the lustful stare and me.

"You deliberately disobeyed my orders Achilleus."

"I did what I view to be the best in the situation I was dealing with."

"The plan would have worked fine if you did as you were told."

"Maybe you and the planning committee were too far behind to notice the Trojans had plans of their own that need to be deal with before any plans could be done."

"I should have you whipped for your intolerance!" Agamemnon threatened.

"Maybe you should fight your own battles!" Achilles exclaimed coldly not scared of the high king in the least.

"I am the High King I know the strategies that are to be used. You are a brat of a prince that is granted skilled with the sword by the gods. Next time you are to do as you are told."

"If I did what I was told today more of our soldiers would have died today."

"History will remember kings not the soldiers nor the warriors."

"The kings are remembered if the soldiers and the warriors are able to grant them victory king of kings. You need victory first before you start carving your name in all the stones of Greece Agamemnon."

"One day you will learn that I am more powerful than you will ever be."

"One day you will realize that I don't care."

"Who are you girl?"

"Briseis, sir." I responded stepping one step closer.

"I am sorry that you have such a weak man to take care of you," and with that he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Well on that happy note I am going to bed," Iphis said.

"Well good-night," Patroclus said knowing full well that it would be best to leave us, and especially Achilles alone right now.

"I hate that man I just meet him," I said softly turning to go into the bedroom.

"You should say away from him," he said looking at me, "Agamemnon might not respect the fact that you're my girl."

I did not know what to say, I had never been anyone's girl before and I did not like being property yet I liked how he claimed me. Slowly I nodded in agreement, I did not want to encounter the High King again without Achilles blocking the way he looked at me earlier, like a predator finally spotting his prey.

"I'm going for a walk," Achilles stated and quickly disappeared out the door, leaving me behind confused.


End file.
